A Kitsune and a Miko
by India Simba
Summary: A collection of Kagome/Youko/Kurama one-shots.[ch 6]: Kagome allows a certain kitsune to pick her up from a nightclub.
1. Chapter 1

She prided herself on her quick wit and ability to remain calm under stressful situations, but this-this took the cake. Stranded in a cave with this kitsune, an extremely hot kitsune, was too much to bear. She slanted her blue eyes to her companion, wondering why he was not upset by this arrangement.

Her breath caught in her throat as she noticed that his haunting eyes were staring at her legs. Her cheeks felt like they were on fire as she hmped and drew her legs closer together. They were stuck liked this until InuYasha, well more likely Miroku she thought, found a way to take down the barrier. She was acutely aware of when he moved from his position against the wall to come sit next to her.

She tilted her body away

He inched his closer

She sent out a jolt of purification

He raised his yoki

"Can I help you?" She snapped, her nerves were fried from being near him and she didn't particularly care for the gleam in his molten eyes nor the smirk he wore on that arrogant face.

"What has you so worked up little miko?

She rolled her eyes so hard that she thought that they might pop out of their sockets, "We're stuck in a cave."

"A blessing truly." His tail tickled her back.

"More like a curse." She muttered.

His ears flattened against his skull, "Is it really that terrible to be alone with me?"

"Youko, I-", Her mind and heart fought over how much to reveal, "It's not that terrible" she finished lamely. Suddenly she was more interested in the specks of mud on her shoes.

His yoki continued to brush up against her and she felt as though she was drowning in everything that was him.

"Could you stop doing that!" He irritated her more than InuYasha did and that was saying something.

"On one condition." He smirked.

"I'm really _really_ not in the mood for your kitsune games." She stretched her legs out as they were starting to ache.

"Not a game, honest", he rested his chin in his palm and stared at her with something she wasn't sure she wanted to know, "One kiss."

"One kiss and you will leave me alone?" She raised a brow.

"Mhmm."

"Fine." She was determined to give him a peck on the cheek as he did not specify, but as she came closer, he turned his face ever so slightly.

His hand came up to grip the back of her hair as he urged her to take more of him. His fang grazed the bottom of her lip and she felt a whimper escape. His tongue swiped every inch of her cavity. She found herself gripping his haori to push him away or pull him in further, she wasn't so sure what she wanted.

"Oi Youko!"

She felt like a bucket of ice was dumped on to her as she pulled away from Youko. How the hell did Kuronue get in here?

"The barrier is down?" Youko stood to his feet and extended a hand out to the miko, which she graciously accepted.

"Yep, the monk figured it out." Kuronue replied.

Kagome walked out of the cave with her fingers touching her lips as though she could still feel him, too dazed did she not notice the exchange.

Youko slid the pouch of coins into the monk's hands while Kuronue retrieved InuYasha from a tree, tied him to. He even took the liberty of knocking the hanyo out, so he didn't have to sit there doing nothing.

"Good doing business with you Youko-sama", Miroku placed the bag in his robes, "I take it you will be around more often than not."

Youko focused his gaze on the retreating miko, "Indeed you will."


	2. Unrequited

He strung her body like it was his guitar, plucking her nipples and caressing her everywhere else. It was in these moments that she could forget that she was a miko and he was the infamous bandit king. A few kisses along her collar bone, fluttered her heart and had her reaching for those furry ears she loved so much. A clawed hand reached to pull her legs over his hips as she lifted herself up to meet his lips. She sighed in pleasure as he dominated her mouth and tickled her ribs before venturing a hand further down. Her toes curled and she let out a moan in appreciation. Kagome could never bring herself to look Youko in the eyes as he wound her body so tight that she felt she may burst like a jack in a box. Doing so would only make it more real. That it was not InuYasha invoking these feelings in her, it wasn't InuYasha that was planting kisses along her neck. Instead she could pretend that it was him as long as she did not look Youko in the eyes, she didn't want him to see the deceit in her eyes. Wet claws dung themselves into her thighs causing her to jolt with a mixture of pain and shamelessly pleasure.

"Don't" He growled.

"I'm sorry" she whispered.

He pulled himself away to sit back on his haunches, lining himself up at her entrance. "What is it going to take hm", he teased her by tracing the outline of her sex, but never giving her what she wanted. "Say it!"

She bit down on her tongue and shook her head. Saying his name would only lead to more heartbreak and she could not allow herself to go through that again.

Youko's eyes hardened. "So be it." He rammed himself, taking his anger out on her with every thrust. She was ashamed to admit that she loved it as much as she loved when he took it slower.

Her legs began to shook as she chanted for more. She was close so close when he stopped. Confused, she tried lifting her hips up, but he only held them down.

"Say it."

She wants to lash out, but she restrains herself. "Please" she says as her walls squeeze around him.

His breath catches in his throat, but he won't budge. She reaching for him now, sucking and kissing on his neck. He still won't budge. She bites down on a nipple while her hand is in search of her clit. He stops her and she cries out angrily, "You aren't being fair!"

"Then stop pretending!"

She looks into his eyes and realizes the pain that she has caused him- it's too much. "I'm not-"

"You are; I am not him. Stop pretending that this isn't as important in the dark as it is the light."

His ears flatten against his skull, "Am I not good enough?"

She stared at him in wonder, "You want me?"

"Obviously, you think I stick around this long for anyone?" He's defensive and his tone is biting. He focuses his gaze onto her, hoping to catch a glimpse of her thoughts.

Her heart begins to beat quicker as her mind wraps around the notion that this kitsune wanted her. She ached at the thought that she was causing him pain. She lifts herself up, so that she could wrap her arms around him. She wasn't sure if the tears coming out of her eyes were from the thought of hurting him or from letting the past go.

"Youko." She kisses his cheek.

He pulls back from her embrace and she is taken away by how beautiful he truly is when he smiles.

"Again." He kisses the tip of her nose in affection and his tail is whipping behind him in excitement.

"Youko." She is smiling back at him now and now as he works her body, she holds his gaze.

Kagome wasn't sure if what she felt was love, but in that moment she knew that her love for InuYasha was waning.


	3. The Jealous Type

Hojo should have seen it coming, they were always together and when she gave a push he gave a calm pull. His vibrant hair would look disarming on anyone else, but somehow Suiichi was able to pull it off. His back stiffened as he watched Suiichi play with a locket of hair on _his_ girlfriend, the jealous type was not his style and yet he felt his fists shaking at his sides. They shared an understanding, something the she would not share with him. His brown eyes watched as she did not stop his gentle caress.

"It's too dangerous." Suiichi's green eyes widened and his mouth set in a grim line.

She pushed his hand away, "This is my choice and I need you to respect it."

"That doesn't mean I have to accept it!" He shot back.

Hojo could feel the tension between them as he shifted his weight, wondering when they were going to notice his presence. The rustling of his clothes must have caught Suiichi's attention because the hand that was twirling a locket of hair dropped to his side.

"Hojo-on!" She plastered on a smile that he knew was just for his benefit, but he couldn't find it in him to care. She stepped away from Suiichi and approached him, her hands idly rubbing her arms in a soothing manner.

He felt the heat burn in the pits of his stomach as he reached for her, pulling her into a kiss. Her body tensed instantly, but he felt a small victory when she relaxed in his hold.

Suiichi narrowed his eyes at the couple and shot down the urge to rip out that _human's_ throat. The Youko inside of him urged him to claim that which was theirs, but he pushed those tempting thoughts away. His green eyes made contact with Hojo's brown ones, he could see the gloating in them. Swallowing heavily, he backed away from the scene, he would talk to Kagome _later._

Hojo felt his lips upturning as Kagome pulled away from his embrace, she always pulled away first but he did not let that bother him. He really wasn't the jealous type, but Suiichi had to know that Kagome was _his_.


	4. Bitter

Unsightly critters scattered as the malice in Kurama's aura grew nearer. The flowers and trees seemed to bend themselves towards his energy, happy to have their master back, but he paid them no mind. Images of Hojo lying in a pool of his blood kept appearing, urging him to make those visions a reality. Kagome is my best friend. He snorted at his own though, she was his closest friend, but he felt that friendship was bubbling into something more.

"Subtly isn't going to work any longer Red," The kitsune swished his tail back and forth, agitated by the earlier scene.

"If we push too hard, we could lose her." His brows scrunched together as he continued to make his way to one of his many hideouts.

Youko resisted the urge to roll his honey colored eyes at the hesitancy of his host. "You would just let her continue this farce of a relationship?" Youko tapped his slender fingers on his knee; his hardened face did nothing to reveal the anger pulsating through his veins. If Kurama didn't act soon, then he would.

* * *

Kagome tapped her fingers on the aging table as she waited for Hojo to return with their drinks. Try as she might, but she couldn't figure out what caused Kurama-kun to leave without saying goodbye. She sighed heavily, eyes darting to the couple across the café, snuggling and looking very much in love.

She averted her eyes away as Hojo approached with two cups of coffee, black for him as he preferred his coffee free of any taints and hers with just two sugars. She gave a small smile as she accepted the cup, the warmth seeped into her hands, soothing her.

Raising the cup up, she couldn't stop the grimace that appeared on her face; it was bitter-bitter like the love she had for him.

"Kagome-chan," Hojo looked at her warmly.

"Yes, Hojo-kun?" she murmured, taking another sip of her coffee.

"I'm happy that you gave us a chance." He reached over and squeezed her hand. Noting how cold her touch was, he pulled his hand back and looked down at his coffee, willing it to give him answers.

"It's beautiful out." A small smile graced her face as she took in nature the best she could through the window.

Hojo stared at her in wonderment. "Yes, it is beautiful." How could he doubt her feelings for him? He toyed with the box in his jacket pocket. Tonight, he thought, tonight he would ask her.


	5. A Proposal

"You can't be serious!", she exclaimed. Her blue eyes darted around, taking in everything but him. He couldn't be serious, it was just- just impossible. A claw tipped hand grabbed a hold of chin and focused her gaze back on to him, her breath hitched. " You are serious".

" I don't make decisions lightly", he replied. He let go of her chin, content that she would no longer avert her gaze from his person.

" I'm human and a priestess at that." She took a step back as if to allow him to see the full extent of his decision.

Youko took a step forward and backed her up against the tree, the bark digging into the thin layer of her shirt. " I am well aware of that".

A moment passed as Kagome tried to form a rebuttal, she was acutely aware of the distant singing of the birds and the hand that was caressing her arm.

" I hear no true objections from you", he weaved his kitsune seduction in the air around them, " it would be a honor if you mothered my kits".

"I- I don't think-" , her response was cut short as Youko pulled her in for a bruising kiss, he was unrelenting as his yoki rose up to dominate her.

"One month", he said as he pulled away, " I will hear your answer in one month".

" And if I should refuse?"

He resumed caressing her arm, " you won't".

If the hitch of her breath and the beating of her heart were anything to go by, then they both knew what her answer would be.


	6. Stress Relieve

A/N: Decided to try my hand at writing a lemon; read at your risk. Drop a review and let me know what needs work, thanks!

* * *

Sweat covered bodies littered the floor, bumping and parading about. The stench of alcohol danced along the young miko's senses. She moved awkwardly to the beat, using the circle that she and her friends created on the dance floor deter the advances of the men. A nightclub was not her scene, but guilt from missing various birthdays and achievements swayed her answer. She pulled nervously at the edge of the strapless dress, the material club to her and protested any attempt at keeping it past her knees. Her hair was decorated with loose black curls, the back eyeliner highlighted the blue of her eyes, and her lips had but a hint of gloss to them. One by one her friends allowed themselves to be broken free of the circle.

Alone, Kagome decided to head towards the bar. _So much for sticking together_ , she thought.

"What can I get you?", the bartender looked to be in his early 20's with jet black hair and equally colored eyes.

"A sex on the beach," Kagome replied. She thanked him when he returned with her drink. Taking a sip, she looked down at her watch noting that she would only stay an hour longer as her friends seemed quite cozy. She sighed and had more of her fruity beverage. She was about to call it quits early when the hairs on her arms stood up and muscles tensed in preparation as she felt the wave of yoki drift over to her. Her powers rose up, but she pushed the holy magic down- she did not know if this demon was aggressive or not.

She glanced around noting that Yuka was making out with a man that had short hair, Ayumi was still dancing with the older gentleman, and Eri was entertaining Hojo. _Better her than me_ , she thought. She continued to look around the club trying to pinpoint whom the yoki was coming from; her gaze landed on a man with long red hair and eyes more vibrant in color than the grass from the feudal era. _Kami-sama, he's gorgeous._ Pink dusted her cheeks as she averted her gaze, fetching some bills she placed the cash down on the counter and headed towards each of her friends. She smelled roses before the red-headed man stepped in front of her. Demon! Her senses shouted to her. She blinked up at him, craning her neck as he towered over her short frame. She shivered involuntarily as she shook the hand that was offered, enjoying the hint of danger from dealing with a demon.

* * *

Her back hit the cool elevator doors as Kurama fisted one hand in her hair and the other was caressing the thigh that he lifted up. He shivered at the tingle of holy powers raising up to meet his yoki in their own dance. The threat of messing around with someone who could purify him should have turned him away, but kami-sama did he miss the rush. He only released her when he heard the ding from the elevator. She stumbled into the elevator, her neck was tingling from the marks that he left. He pressed his floor number and advanced on her to continue gifting her with his lavish kisses.

Her moans were a sweet symphony to his ears, her scent was a mix of rainfall and lilies, her skin was as soft as satin, and her touch elicited fires in the pit of his groin. He was straining to contain himself when all he wanted was to have his way in the elevator. Youko's suggestions weren't helping the noticeable bulge that was threatening to burst from his pants.

The couple stumbled out of the elevator as Kurama continued to lavish her neck with kisses. It was Kagome's turn to lavish Kurama with kisses as he fumbled around trying to find his keys. He barely got the door open and shut before he was ripping her dress down. He toyed with a rose-colored nipple, pleased when her body twitched from his touch.

She set herself to work on removing his belt before then moving onto releasing him from his pants. She smiled against his mouth when her hand was met with the bare skin of his erection. She allowed herself to be backed up towards his bedroom, her legs hit the edge of his bed, too delirious with lust she did not protest when she pushed down onto the bed. She pushed herself up on her elbows so that she could watch as he removed the rest of his clothing. She went to remove her heels but stopped when his hand smacked hers away.

"Leave em on", Kurama said. _She looks delicious spread out like that in just her heels_ , he thought. He laid down on the bed, his legs hung off the bed. "Come here", he commanded. "I want you to ride my face."

Her legs quivered as she lowered herself down onto his eager tongue, shakily she reached behind him to rub her hand along him. Sweat covered her brow as her legs began to quiver uncontrollably as she felt her first orgasm approaching. He had her praising Inari-sama in recognition of his kitsune heritage. Spent, she let go of his cock in favor of rolling off of him so that she could catch what little breath she had left. She let out a muffled moan when Kurama flipped her over onto her stomach and slid himself in. He gripped a handful of hair as he forced her to arch up and take his onslaught.

Silver strands weaved with his red hair as Youko came closer to the surface. His other hand squeezed her taut nipples before making its way to her sopping core to flick her clit. She bucked against him as he continued his onslaught. She screamed as she felt his fangs bite down into her neck, the pain triggering a powerful orgasm from her. She sighed as she felt the warmth from his seed being emptied out into her and the gentle caress of his tongue soothing the bite. Her arms weak from exhaustion trembled before giving out and causing her to fall onto the covers. She instantly missed the closeness as Kurama pulled out. He picked her up and pulled back the covers for them both. He gave planted a kiss on her forehead as she cuddled against him.

She would have to thank the girls in the morning for dragging her to that club. Kurama was just what she needed.


	7. Unplanned

_This was not happening_.

She paced the small room, eyes darting from the counter and back to the ceiling. _Nope. It was just a fluke._

 _Oh dear Kami._

She could feel the bile rising. Scrambling, she fumbled with lifting the porcelain seat. She upheaved the undigested portions of her ramen.

Splashes of toilet water mixed with eggs and pork hit her pale cheeks. She grimaced, disgusted with herself.

Slumping further, she reached for a napkin. The sound of the toilet flushing stirred her soul. _This was happening._

Rising, she tossed the napkin in the basket and stared at herself in the mirror.

Her once clear blue eyes were bloodshot, she would have to put concealer on to hide those bags. She splashed water on her face and then looked towards the source of her misery.

Two pink lines.

She lurched, stomach cramping, and her throat felt like it was being burned from all the acid.

 _InuYasha was going to kill her._


	8. Two lines

A/N: Just something I wrote during my break. Not edited.

* * *

He was mad, he didn't have to verbally say it, but she could tell. The way his ears flattened against his skull, the subtle dig of his claws into the plastic test, and the darkening of his golden eyes.

Yeah, he was upset.

She mentally began to prepare herself for the verbal onslaught. Her muscles tensed as her heart began to beat erratically. She careful to keep her face devoid of any emotion and...

"Are you happy?" He lifted his eyes from the two lines to look into her blue ones.

Was she happy? Her face cracked when she saw the unshed tears. She realized then that no he wasn't angry with her. She nibbled on her bottom lip and tried to steady her heart before replying, "Yes", she smiled and tucked and strand of hair behind her ear. " I am happy with Kurama-kun and for this new life."

He jerked his head. His throat felt too scratchy, his fire rat robes were suddenly too hot. The pink lines were blurring into red lines like the color of _his_ hair. He wanted so much, but her soft reply and the way she had been unconsciously shielding her stomach away from him, told him more than words.

He lost her.

Too many years spent going back and forth between her and Kikyo.

Too many nights he snuck away.

Too many openings he gave that Fox.

" I'm happy for you", he barked out as he backed away. He dropped the test on the floor as he was rushed out of the room.

Those two lines would haunt him for days to come.


End file.
